A long felt want in the chemical industry has been a safe and reliable process of conversion of toxic organic chemicals to inert useful material which will itself have economic value.
Many toxic chemicals which it is desired destroy are contaminated with other chemicals or are mixtures of various compounds of organic chemicals or organic and inorganic chemicals. A commercial process for destruction of toxic chemicals therefor must be capable of destroying varying mixtures of input chemicals and converting the input mixtures into inert end products that preferably have commercial use.
The prior art processes and chemicals produced by such processes are usually acceptable for their intended purposes. These processes and products have not proven to be satisfactory for the task of reliably converting 100% of a toxic organic chemical such as polychlorinated Biphenyl (PCB), contaminated or used motor lubricating oils, or contaminated organic solvents such as alcohols, ketones, aldehydes, into end products with little or no residue of the original input chemicals and or an end product of a completely inert character. As a result of the shortcomings of the prior art, typified by the above, there has developed and continues to exist a substantial need for the process of the character described. Despite this need, and the efforts of many individuals and companies to develop such processes, a satisfactory process meeting this need has heretofore been unavailable.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a process and a product produced by such process which combines simplicity, and reliability together with inexpensiveness of operation and economies resulting from the sale of a useful inert by-product and other commercial by-products.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter be pointed out.